


Un Natale tra i circuiti

by Milady_Silvia



Category: PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Flash Fic, cyborg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Doubledrabble].Pk ha un'invito da fare per Natale.





	Un Natale tra i circuiti

Un Natale tra i circuiti  


“Sai … vorrei che questo Natale tu venissi a casa mia, per festeggiarlo insieme” sussurrò Pk. Osservò Lyla di spalle, la bionda stava guardando oltre la finestra. La giovane abbassò lo sguardo, osservando gli altri grattacieli.

“Non verrà la tua fidanzata?” chiese. Pk si raddrizzò il cappello e strofinò le due parti del becco.

“Non verrà. Mio cugino Gastone ha una macchina nuova ed esce con lui” spiegò. Seguì la linea dello chignon della giovane ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“In compenso ci saranno i miei nipotini e mio zio Paperone. Sicura che non vuoi venire?” chiese. La cyborg si voltò, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.

“Vorresti davvero avere un robot senza emozioni con te in questa festa?” chiese e la voce le tremò. Paperino le sorrise.

“Non vorrei nessun altro al mio fianco. Questa festa per me è molto importante, mi ha permesso di riunire la mia famiglia” spiegò. Allungò la mano verso di lei e Lyla la prese.

“Vuoi farne parte?” domandò il supereroe. Lyla annuì e una lacrima le rigò il viso.

“Con molto piacere, piccolo e coraggioso eroe” sussurrò.

 


End file.
